


Excerpt From a Forbidden Play

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Hastur Mythos, Original Work, SCP Foundation, The King in Yellow - Robert W. Chambers, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Collab, Consentacle, Eating of Sapients, F/M, Fantasy, Fsub, Horror, Possible Memetic Hazard, Time is a flat circle, Weird and Experimental, audio script, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Excerpt From a Forbidden Play

[script offer] [FM4A] Excerpt from a Forbidden Play [Collab] [Horror] [Fantasy] [Weird and Experimental] [Possible Memetic Hazard] [Time is a Flat Circle] [Consentacle] [Eating of Sapients] [fsub]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Notes:   
This is based loosely on the works of Robert W. Chambers, who created the idea of the banned play called “The King in Yellow”. Chambers predates and influences H.P. Lovecraft and is a visionary of weird and alternate histories. Later writers invented or innovated on its themes, some of them even authoring their own versions of the play. In many works of fiction the play is something which not only has horrible events in its story but also causes them in the "real world", causing actors to believe themselves to be their characters, landscapes to change to alien Carcosa and even summoning the eponymous King In Yellow. 

There are some scene directions here that suggest optional sound effects They are primarily there to provide cues for the actors to use. The themes here are corruption, decadence, and inevitable doom. There is also a meta aspect of this script which is not needed to communicate to the audience (frequently expressed as what the "AUDIENCE" is experiencing). It's more for performers to keep in mind when setting atmosphere. 

In case any readers are interested here are some links to further reading that might prove useful or intriguing:  
\- The Yellow Site - http://kinginyellow.wikia.com/wiki/Have_You_Seen_The_Yellow_Sign%3F  
\- SCP 701 - The Hanged King's Tragedy - http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-701  
\- The complete text of Robert W. Chambers "The King In Yellow", mostly valuable for its atmosphere and strange alternate world. - http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/8492  
\- This rabbit hole is dark and extensive. Caveat Lector.

Characters

CASSILDA(F) is the eldest daughter of the Exarch of CARCOSA and is thus the heir to the city. She knows of her father's crimes and wishes to bring him to justice but fears loss of power and opportunities for debauchery. Cassilda is very intelligent, amorous, and witty but becomes more disturbed as the script goes on. By the end she is terrified but still aroused despite the danger. She is relatively innocent but will suffer for the crimes of her people.

THE HOODED FIGURE(M) is an ambassador from a foreign land. No one knows specifically where he is from or thinks to ask. He brings tidings of THE KING IN YELLOW, who approaches swiftly. He loves CASSILDA and wishes to MATE WITH and CONSUME her. THE HOODED FIGURE feels lust and hunger and a deep foreboding. He brings justice and death to the people of CARCOSA. It's up to the performer if they wish to alter their voice at all to reflect their Alien Nature. It isn't necessary. In fact, it could easily be played by a femme or other voice type. The people of Carcosa acknowledge THE HOODED FIGURE as male because that is the only way that their limited minds can perceive him. THE HOODED FIGURE will later be revealed as THE KING IN YELLOW.

ACT 3, Scene 10 "The Consummation"

Location: CASTLE OF SEVEN WOES, CARCOSA, by the GREAT LAKE of HALI

Setting: *CASSILDA and THE HOODED FIGURE have slipped away from the MASQUERADE BALL where they continue their flirtation. They are now in an opulent lounge filled with the smoke of the black lotus. Laughter and music can be heard coming from outside the closed door. As can some barely audible incomprehensible whispering. The AUDIENCE will begin to smell rot and burnt flesh.*

Characters: CASSILDA (F), HOODED FIGURE (M), who is later incarnated as THE KING IN YELLOW (M).

CASSILDA: Finally alone. I've not had such stimulating...conversation...in quite some time.

HOODED FIGURE: Time is short, but I do not wish to leave you.

CASSILDA: Then stay, sir, by all means. Am I not worth your attentions?

HOODED FIGURE: You are the finest woman attending the ball. Your intellect has overwhelmed, your wit has enchanted and I have drowned in your eyes. Your form is the most appealing of any in the city. And I desperately wish to see the truth of your face behind your mask.

CASSILDA: (teasingly) Patience, midnight approaches and all will be revealed then. (intrigued) I must say I find your pallid silken mask and crown of black crystal to be intriguing. No maker of masks in Carcosa has ever created so fine a costume. They make you seem a lord of all you survey. (seductive or breathy) Including myself. Tell me, how might one pay homage to you, my lord.

HOODED FIGURE: (firm but affectionate) Kneel and I will show you. 

CASSILDA: Like this? (teasingly or sweetly) Perhaps I might honor you with my soft lips and warm mouth?

HOODED FIGURE: Allow me to demonstrate to you how you affect me.

[HOODED FIGURE parts robes, releasing prehensile and tentacle-like cock]

CASSILDA: (aroused and entranced) Men here...are not like this. Your cock, writhes and moves of its own accord.

HOODED FIGURE: All the better to reach your deepest and most longing places, Cassilda.

CASSILDA: Perhaps I might taste this fine delicacy...

[bj sounds start, intersperse grunts and moans as well from the HOODED FIGURE, his tentacle shifts and grows inside her mouth. The AUDIENCE will now hear the KING whispering to them.]

HOODED FIGURE: Your mouth is a fine altar for my sacrifice...your skill exquisite.

HOODED FIGURE: I can see...how your people respect the cunning tongue of their future ruler. I wonder how many fortunate citizens have felt such pleasures.

CASSILDA: Surely you do not judge me on the number of men...and women...I have tasted and...satisfied?

HOODED FIGURE: I do judge you. I judge you to be excellent company...and a delicious....mate.

[bj sounds end]

CASSILDA: Such skills one learns in Carcosa. I was trained by the finest courtesans that I might be a pleasing lover in any political match. But I don't think I want that any more. (teasing) I think a foreign man might be more to my liking.

HOODED FIGURE: How foreign?

CASSILDA: Well, I was thinking...perhaps from your homeland?

HOODED FIGURE: I am from many places, and have learned many pleasures.

CASSILDA: (flirtatiously intrigued) Oooohhh? Perhaps you might demonstrate your skill as I just have?

HOODED FIGURE: Many find my silken kisses to deeply arousing. Perhaps I might show you?

CASSILDA: (breathy) Oh yes...I should like that.

[kissing noises, and/or a soft, gentle rustling of fabric. These noises continue as CASSILDA speaks]

CASSILDA: Your...mask is so warm. It feels almost like it caresses my flesh on its own...and leaves pleasure in its wake. It whispers such dark promises in my ear. Tis delightful. 

HOODED FIGURE: It is a subtle art...to kiss and taste but not to...devour. The "silk" might immobilize you through such pleasure...rendering you helpless to my...other affections.

CASSILDA: (slightly worried) Ah...

HOODED FIGURE: I do not wish to alarm you. I care for you quite deeply. (the next sentence should be said with obvious discomfort, as if it is strange to you) I...love....you.

CASSILDA: (excited) Then let me lay upon this couch, lift my skirts, and allow you to prove it.

HOODED FIGURE: (eager, almost hungry) Yes. This is what my cock truly hungers for. Your eager and fertile womb. 

CASSILDA: (a little desperate) Do not delay, sir!

HOODED FIGURE: I will satisfy, but I will not be gentle. Our way...is to take.

CASSILDA: Yes, I feel you at my entrance. Oh...oh what is...[big moan as tentacle enters her]

[sex starts here, please ad lib moans and grunts into your dialogue]

HOODED FIGURE: [satisfied grunt or growl here] 

CASSILDA: I have never felt such as this! It touches me in all my most secret places. It is an unnatural delight!

HOODED FIGURE: (increasing need/hunger) You grip and clasp me so enticingly. I should want more of you. All of you.

CASSILDA: It fills me, lord. It fills me and I feel it pressing even at my womb. I feel it pressing...at my mind. What is [terrified gasp]

HOODED FIGURE: I love and cherish you. How could I enter you without doing so completely. See my home, beyond Aldebaran. See it filled with my people.

CASSILDA: (please do your best to combine fear and arousal here) Those are not...those are not men! Too...too many legs. Too many eyes! In the name of Hastur what are they?

HOODED FIGURE: [grunting/moaning/growling with effort] They *are* the name of Hastur! They no longer live as you do. 

CASSILDA: I do not...understand...oh...your member grows...within

HOODED FIGURE: They have become one with me...as you may...if the King...comes...

[improv to mutual orgasm]

CASSILDA: Oh...I have never felt such sinful delight. And...your seed...it moves within me! [moans]

HOODED FIGURE: I have finished but my seed has not. It will fill you and claim you as mine. Forever.

CASSILDA: [2nd Orgasm, Not as Intense or Long]

[The CLOCK in the GREAT HALL begins to chime.]

CASSILDA (now very afraid): Sir...I do not wish to offend after such a lovely interlude..b..but it is time to remove our masks. See? My domino has fallen away to show you my fair countenance...

THE KING IN YELLOW: Truly you are beautiful, but I fear I can no longer oblige you. I wear no mask.

CASSILDA: No...no mask? [weeping] No mask!

THE KING IN YELLOW: (confident, regal) No mask but flesh. No robe but wings. No crown but horns. 

CASSILDA: (stunned with ) What manner of man are you? You are terrible in aspect!

THE KING IN YELLOW: I am your monarch. And your doom. Can you not hear my entourage approaching? Carcosa is long due a reckoning.

[Screams can now be heard from outside, BYAKHEES can be heard carrying off victims. The AUDIENCE can now see THE KING IN YELLOW sitting beside them.]

THE KING IN YELLOW: Cassilda, I must ask thee for a great honor.

CASSILDA: [weeping] (very frightened) Ye...yes..my lord?

THE KING IN YELLOW: Take me as your husband. Your dowry will be your fair form. You will serve both as bride and wedding feast. We shall become one and abide together in the Outer Dark. 

CASSILDA: [moans in fear] I will serve as your faithful wife if you but let me live!

THE KING IN YELLOW: [commanding and terrible] You will serve as my faithful wife and you will live in me! Now submit to my appetites!

CASSILDA: [screams or moans incomprehensibly]

THE KING IN YELLOW: [swallowing noise]

[All is silent. CASSILDA is CONSUMED. The AUDIENCE is now IN THE HALLS OF THE KING]

THE KING IN YELLOW: It is a fearful thing to fall into the hands of the Living God.

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
